Harry Potter and the Pack Moon
by OriginalDemon
Summary: After an almost fatal bashing from his uncle harry finds himself bitten by Fenrir and changed into a werewolf. Instantly at one with his inner wolf harry feels a whole new sense of freedom. How will this effect Harry’s destiny and perception of the world?
1. DEADLY DREAMS

Title: Harry Potter and the Pack Moon

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Summary: After an almost fatal bashing from his uncle harry finds himself bitten by Fenrir and changed into a werewolf. Instantly at one with his inner wolf harry feels a whole new sense of freedom. How will this effect Harry's perception of the world, and more importantly for said world, his destiny?

This Chapter Rated: M (just to be safe although no smexing this chapter, close though)

Warnings: Slash, violence, attempted rape, character death, angst, fluff, possible mpreg, and beast (not really because all engaging are werewolves just sating their sexual needs in all forms.) and that's all I can think of right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Am just a poor college student plagued (or is that blessed?) with my own perverted thoughts and ideas that I apply to fandoms such as this one!

A/N: hello to everyone reading this! This story has been clawing at the inside of my head forever. THIS WILL NOT BE AN ANGSTY STORY I promise! Just get through this chapter and I swear you'll be happy, although this isn't going to be one of those stories that are so sweet your teeth hurt afterwards. Nope its got plot and everything I EVEN HAS PLANNED IT ALL OUT!!! That was cutsy talk right there…. Not a writing malfunction, although it could be consider a brain malfunction lol.

Anyways on to the story!!! OH and **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

************

_Lights flashed as sparks flew off of the damp stone walls of the department of mysteries. Frantic running and shouting could be heard all around. The smell of burnt flesh, and dark magic stung Harry's nose and made his eyes water. The cackling of a madwoman laughed out as Bellatrix skillfully evaded stunning spells sent her way and returned them with frantic fervor to please her master, who's oppressive magic darkened the room and weighed down heavily upon them. _

_Voldemort's sinister eyes glimmered with glee and his tight snake like face stretched and twisted into a mocking version of a smile. _

"_Good bye potter!" the nostrils flared as dark magic was drawn around the man stopping everyone in their tracks. "avada-"_

_Then a blinding ball of flame burst in front of harry with the silhouette of a man in its core, bringing with him the warmth of phoenix fire; illuminating the dark room, washing away the sense of fear, and replacing it with hope._

_Dumbledore was here, he was going to save them all._

_Without pausing to take stock of the situation, Dumbledore began waving his wand and flinging spells and blasts of fire that only further brightened the room. The darkness was retreating, death eaters flailed around frightened and unaware of what to do. Inch by inch Voldemort was being backed against the wall by the skill and unmeasured amount of power Dumbledore controlled. _

_Sirius caught Harry around the waist and dragged him back into his chest curling protectively around him. They were going to win and with that thought him and the order started their attack with a renewed sense of optimism._

_Harry was dueling with Lucius Malfoy reveling in the fact that he was able to match the speed of his opponent of casting and blocking spells. Sirius stood to his back fighting Bellatrix, harry landed a binding spell and watched as Lucius dropped revealing the scene played behind the man._

_Dumbledore in all his glory had been moving at an impossible speed, and now seemed as though he was tiring. Beginning to run towards his headmasters aid, harry watched as Voldemort cast reducto, sending Dumbledore flying back, into the veil. _

_A smoky image rose up from Dumbledore's body a sad expression on his face and then was wisped away into nothing, snuffling the warm glow Dumbledore was radiating. The room was cast into a disorienting darkness _

_A hissing voice shouted "retreat" and it was over, all over._

Harry bolted upright in his bed drenched in sweat. It was the same occurrence throughout the entire week he had been back at the Dursley's. His head ached and he felt nauseous. He sighed when he heard the familiar weight of his bulbous uncle making his way down the stairs to his small cupboard to yell at him (his uncle placed him in the cupboard again after harry had woken on the first night of his return home screaming at the top of his lungs)

"BOY" Vernon growled "How dare you continue to disobey my rules after we took your weird arse in."

"It was a bad dream, I can't help it" Harry said exhausted.

But there was no reasoning with the alarmingly purpling man as he pulled his massive arm back and struck harry across the face.

'Now that was new.' His uncle hadn't hit him in years, not since he first got his Hogwarts letter. He turned to look at his uncle defiantly.

"Didn't think I wouldn't figure out that Dumbledore is dead" Harry's heart sunk at the outspoken words.

"Thought to make me into your little fool, huh? Thought you would just let me believe that someone was protecting your worthless arse. Well not anymore"

Vernon had hit him again. This time bone of his knuckles crashed into the side of Harry's face with a crunching sound that did nothing for his already pounding headache. Harry tried to reach for his wand lying underneath his pillow on the cot he slept on, but the assault didn't stop with the one punch. It was painfully dawning on harry, who his cousin had got his power and skills in the way of bullying from.

"you" smack "ungrateful little" smack "freak!" smack "disrespectful" a crunching noise was heard and a puff of air leaving harry as a kick connected with his chest "little shit!" smack "your" crack "unnatural" smack "ways" smack "what do the neighbors think?" Vernon wheezed out the last sentence looking down at his nephew with a smirk.

Harry took the moment of rest to cough up blood down onto his too large hand me down shirt. Vernon paled and harry watched behind swollen eyes thinking for a moment he was going to be hit again. Unable to move, he braced himself and waited for the heavy fist to connect again.

Harry didn't expect the sound of retreating footsteps. He relaxed a bit wincing as his chest burned when he drew in breath. A door was opened and harry wondered what his uncle could be doing going the opposite direction of his room.

He cringed when his uncles footsteps were heard making their way back to him along with the rustle of what could only be described as plastic. Harry thought to grab his wand and defend himself (ministry be dammed) however he found himself unable to move.

He inhaled sharply as he was rolled over onto his side roughly and a sheet of plastic was shoved underneath him. He had no time to process this however, because he was quickly rolled onto the tarp lying on his back. He wasn't allowed to rest their however, as he was pulled onto his other side and then onto his face.

His heart sunk and his mind raced as realization dawned on him 'He's going to kill me. Or maybe he already thinks am dead and is going to hide the evidence.'

Just then more footsteps could be heard coming down, both Dudley and Petunia by sounds of them.

"Vernon what are you doing?" Petunia asked her eyes wide; she was holding a smirking Dudley to her chest.

"The boy wouldn't listen, so I taught him a lesson."

"What about the other freaks that has him under their protection?"

"Their dead, why else would the boy be screaming their names at all bloody hours of the night"? Vernon pulled his face to express distaste, kicking Harry at the reminder of the disturbance.

"What are you going to do with him Dad?"

"No one will be around to check on him anymore, so am going to get rid of him! No more sleepless nights as the boy whimpers, screams, and cry's all hours of the night!" Vernon began breathing hard as he became enraged again.

"Want help?" Dudley asked nonchalant.

"Absolutely no, I will not allow it!" Petunia screeched.

Dudley whined and wiggled out of his mothers hold in protest but didn't say anything more.

"I'll be back in a few hours, have breakfast on the table."

Petunia nodded and watched as Harry's limp body was hefted on to the large mans shoulder.

Harry struggle not to cry out in protest of the pain the motion made. He didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself, feeling lucky enough as Vernon had rolled the plastic loosely allowing a small amount of air to flow in.

He couldn't see but he knew he was being carried out to the garage. And sure enough harry was placed into small space and the cover was slammed shut over him. He was in Vernon's trunk of his car. Harry strained his ears in an attempt to find out what was going on. He heard the garage door opener churn and rattle muffled and then the car turn over and rumbled to life.

Then they were moving. Harry tried to concentrate on the number of turns they took and the directions they went, but unfortunately it was useless. They seemed to drive for hours, strangely going too fast, and yet not fast enough.

Panicking, harry began to hyperventilate. He was going to miss Hogwarts, his firebolt, even more, he was going to miss his friends, and Sirius. Hell he was going to even miss fighting with the insufferable git Malfoy.

There would be no chance of following the stupid prophecy and no chance of a normal life afterwards. He was dead.

Did they turn on a dirt road? The unmistakable sound of rocks flying underneath the carriage of the car and the feel the unevenness of the road, they could only be on a dirt road.

Where was the order now, weren't they supposed to be protecting him? 'Yeah they are, against curses and dark wizards. Not fat muggles' harry cracked a smile at his lame attempt at a joke. Then his stomach started churning, and his head began to pound, he felt the surface beneath him and the walls around him shudder and sway, as his mind drifted in and out of consciousness. The air around him began to vibrate and he felt the push of his magic and then heard a loud popping noise around him.

The car jerked and swerved and Vernon slammed on the breaks trying to get control over his vehicle. He managed to pull his car off to the side of the road and let out the air of breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry heard the click of the driver side door being opened and then slam of it being shut. Harry heard the sound of a key being slid into place and the unhinging of the lock it belonged too. Immediately harry felt the coolness of the night envelop his body, even through the plastic wrapped around his body.

Vernon wasted no time. He pulled Harry's mangled body from the trunk and let it fall mercilessly. Harry tensed at the pain and without his glasses tried to blink the blur from his eyes willing years of eye damage away to no avail.

He seen the blur of Vernon's enormous body walk away from him towards the trunk and hoped the man was going to leave him there.

Vernon leaned into the trunk pulling his upper lip into a snarl at the sight of a drying puddle of blood where harry had lain. With renewed sense of purpose he pulled what he was looking for from the hidden compartment where the spare tire was kept. He pulled from the little compartment the spare, a jack, and a folding shovel.

Without voicing his intentions, he calmly changed his tire sweating profusely at the effort, whistling a bouncy tune.

When he was done he walked over to where harry lay wrapped in the blood covered plastic, breathing shallow.

He unwrapped harry from tarp and rolled it up and placed it back into the trunk of his car.

"I'm going to enjoy getting rid of you, you ungrateful little brat!" Vernon spat and thrust the shovel into the ground next to harry, and lifted a shovel full of fresh gravel. "When am done with you, you'll be twice six feet under and best of all dead! Never to be a bother to my family nor myself ever again, you'll finally be where you should have been all along; with your parents rotting in the ground, nothing more but a feast for the worms."

A deep predatory growl was heard from just feet away and Vernon paled. He pulled the shovel protectively towards his chest and focused on the spot where he had heard it come from. Seeing the evil glint of an animal's eye he slowly began to back up into his car.

"better yet ill just let the wolves eat you" he cowardly turned around and ran as the growl increased in volume and he shut himself protectively in locking the doors, logically thinking animals couldn't open doors but feeling all the more safer for having done it. Feeling the hatred he felt for his nephew still coursing through his veins, he wanted nothing more than to watch every strip of flesh being torn and devoured by the wolves that had ruined his plans. However feeling the eeriness of the night, he didn't hesitate to start the car and drive out of the wooded area thankful for putting the spare tire on before he dealt with harry.

By tomorrow morning there would be nothing left and just to make sure of it he would drive up here tomorrow just to make sure.

* * *

Earlier that week Fenrir had received orders to lead his small pack out into the middle of nowhere and try and sniff out harry. His latest tortures had led him to believe harry was close. Fenrir thought the man was off his rocker, after 6 years of torturing, scrying, praying, conjuring, or whatever other blasted things wizards did when trying to find someone, it hadn't worked yet. So why should it now?

Fenrir didn't care either way who, or what it was, or even whether he found him. He was in it for the thrill of the hunt and reveling in whoever got in his way. He was in it for the taste of blood dripping from his fangs, and the smell of his prey's fear wafting off of them in mesmerizing wave after wave until the pitter-patter of their fragile little thumpers gave out from fear. Or blood loss, whatever came first.

He chuckled deep

He had just caught an elderly woman (not a worthy feat by far, but satisfying none the less) and dragged her into the forest to munch and crunch on her bones when the overwhelmingly seductive scent of fresh, young, meat filled the air. He began to shake with want and his lower regions filled with arousal. He easily shifted to his wolf. His senses peaked and he nuzzled the ground, rubbing against the moist earth, trying to dull the luring scent that was filling him with the indecision of whether to eat its source or fuck it until next week.

Fenrir ran at full speed

He stopped at the edge of the forest to sum up his surroundings. There on the dirt road a muggle transport thing, an obvious muggle and then, the thing, the boy that smelt so delicious. He stared on in awe admiring the thin mangled, and blood streaked body chest barely rising, his heartbeat erratic yet strong. His eyes shifted onto the muggle who had brought the toy and his blood boiled over at what he realized he was doing. He was going to bury the sweet smelling morsel without having been even nibbled on or without being fucked senseless and then repeated the process over and over again.

Without realizing, a growl was ripped from his throat. He wanted to rip the man's limp from his body and watch him writhe about but the wolf inhaled his scent and repugnant smell coming from the man. He didn't want the nasty mouth anywhere near his mouth, nose, especially nowhere near the sweet smelling boy he so desperately wanted to taste in more ways than one.

Luckily for Fenrir the fat stinky man was backing away submissively. Fenrir stayed growling until he could just barely make out the fading taillights.

He stepped up towards the boy still in his wolf form and began to clean his wounds with the licking of his tongue. He tasted sweeter then he smelt.

*************

Harry just barely made out the comforting licks of animal, soothing the aching cuts and bruises. He opened his eyes to see the silhouette of what looked like a big dog. 'Sirius' he thought instantly relieved his godfather had saved him

"Sirius, I was so scared!"

The wolf stopped his licking mid swipe and stared incredulously at the battered boy below him.

'"Sirius, Is that you"

Fenrir froze, he knew that name. 'He was the animingus that was Harry potter's godfather'' the wolf tilted his head in canine fashion as he thought over the idea of the one he had underneath him to be harry potter. He lowered his muzzle towards the boy's forehead and licked at the fringe of his hair covering it only to gasp at the sight underneath him.

He smiled a wolfish grin, and then forced his body to shift back into his human body.

"Guess again Harry…" but before Harry's relieved face could contort into one of horror Fenrir was on top of him pressing his fully naked body on top of him in a dominating gesture. Harry put all his remaining strength into struggling against but was only succeeding in arousing the man.

Tears welled into his eyes as he begged for death instead of what he knew was going to happen. The man on top of lowered his mouth onto Harry's neck and began to lick and place gentle nips and licks along his jaw line, traveling down the side of his Adam apple. Then very quickly Fenrir morphed into the large grey wolf and bit Harry's collar bone swiftly and hard. Harry cried out, and Fenrir began to rut against Harry's hip.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE


	2. AFTERMATH

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE

*****************

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Disclaimer: nope still don't own

Warnings: wolf scenting, bloody harry

a/n Hello everyone, am so thankful for everyone that has commented so far and I encourage you all to continue to do so as it keeps me interested and makes me update sooner!

Fenrir/harry is probably my favorite pairing, however I had planned for this to be a Draco/harry fic, but Let me know what your guy's opinions are. By the way, I have it all planned out but it could go either way, but neither development will be happening for quite some time, a few chapters at least.

And to reply to an anonymous review: I do plan to fix the grammar and all the other errors eventually, the reason I don't work with a beta as am writing is to insure prompt updates, if it's TOO distracting I will change that however, from experience working with a beta updates chapters won't get released for a few months while this way ill try and update every few weeks granted my schedule doesn't get too full.

When I do revise this story this one will be left how it is errors and all (so I can keep my precious reviews) and a new story will be added to my fiction it will appear something like this…

**Harry Potter and the Pack Moon (revised)**

**Harry Potter and the Pack Moon (original)**

Along with my other stories in the same fashion!

NOW TO COMMENCE WITH THE FF!

REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**************

Sirius awoke to the yelling of Mrs. Molly Weasely. He reached for his wand and cast a quick tempus 4:40 Am, he groaned. 'I guess I will get an early start on breakfast and then head out to see how Harry is doing.'

Sirius rolled out of bed and looked to find it empty. He sighed and cast the charms for proper hygiene (something he had been very glad he was able to do now that he was not in Azkaban) he changed his robes and went down stairs to get something to eat and see what all the yelling was about.

"You, inconsiderable, no good, irresponsible, HOW COULD YOU?"

'Molly seems peeved, wonder what could have gotten her in such a mood?'

"Molly? What's the matter?"

"This, this thing, abandoned his post!" she pointed to a cowering Mundungas

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Molly, Sirius, the boy will be a'ight, he ah tuff one if I ever seen one he is" Mundungas said "an b'sides I had other ings I had ter do!"

Sirius growled at the thief

"Am leaving molly"

Sirius ran towards the large hulking door, waved his wand, and the numerous deadbolts began to click and unlock. In to the small foyer that served as their apparition area. Pop! Sirius disappeared from grimwauld place and appeared behind the bushes in the Dursley's yard just as a car pulled into the driveway. He watched as the bulky man drove into the garage and went into the house. He waited a few minute for any alarms to go off.

'Good, nothing hysterical going on' trying to relax Sirius took a deep breath in and froze.

He smelt blood! Harry's blood!

Without thought for his own safety, without calling for back up or making a plan, he burst into the house brandishing his wand.

The Dursley's all stared, horror struck "WHERES HARRY?"

For a long moment no one said anything. Sirius was shaking, furious, and scared shitless. "WHAT HAPPENED, TELL ME!" Sirius's voiced boomed through the house, rattling decorative plate's petunia had hung on the wall.

"H-he he's not here, h-he he left! Yeah he left! Didn't like my rules and just walked out of here!"

Sirius growled "YOUR LIEING!" Without waiting for the Dursley's to answer his questions, he morphed into his animingus form and began sniffing the premises. Vernon whimpered, while petunia feinted at his side, and Dudley clutched at his dad's arm.

Sirius's nose instantly led him to the cupboard under the stairs, the room had been doused in bleach but whoever did the work hadn't been thorough, there on the bed post was Harry's blood dried but only an hour or so bled.

He ran out of the cupboard and up to the Dursley's and began to sniff at the fat boy sobbing and clutching desperately at his fat dad. He was clean. He then began to sniff at petunia and growled at the fact she smelled like bleach. He then went up to Vernon and sniffed him.

Harry's scent and blood was all over his clothes and underneath his fingernails, along with the smell of fresh dirt.

Sirius began to hyperventilate and gagged at the thought of what might have happened.

He morphed again. Leaving him stark naked, wand pointed at Vernon, tears streaming down his face, and his teeth clenched in anger.

"Tell me what happened, now! If you don't start talking now, am going to do worse than kill you!" Sirius said dangerously low.

"I-I t-there's not-nothing to say!" Vernon was sweating and had paled to a chalky white.

"LIAR, LEGILLIMIN!" Sirius shouted and dived into Vernon's mind

_Instantly he felt the fear the hulking dog man caused, and the hatred for the boy, the ungrateful boy, harry. He pulled a pressed pillow from his ears and growled in frustration. He had only slept 4 hours, and already that nuisance was whimpering and crying in his sleep._

_Deep breaths, count back from 10 doctors said it wasn't good for his health. The more he tried to relax the more he was reminded of why he had to relax, and got wrapped up in his hatred of the boy._

_He did nothing but good by him. He took him in when no one else would. Clothed, and fed the boy. He even tried to cleanse the freak out of him, and how does the boy repay him? By joining those freaks, and expect me to care for him when he's crying of the death of another freak, all the while keeping him from getting a decent amount of sleep! He was going to fix the boy yet just wait and see._

_He pulled the blanket from his bulbous body, and started pounding his feet down as he walked (let the boy know he was coming and get him worked up while he was at it). This time it was going to be different; he wasn't just going to continue yelling at the boy, which has proven to harvest no results._

_He opened the door and Sirius watched the scene unfolded in front of him, aware of his own tears continuing to stream down his face_.

He came to the part where Vernon had left him bloody and battered in the woods with wolves. He pulled back from the now unconscious mans mind and apparated from the spot.

The first thing that came from his surroundings, soft grunts and whimpers turned snarls and licks. He turned around and the sight knocked the breath from his lungs.

Fenrir Greyback had his fangs deep into the meat of Harry's shoulder and was humping against Harry's leg; Harry's body was rocked in a sickening fashion.

Sirius vision swayed and returned with a reddened clarity. He pulled out his wand and screams "Expelliarmus!" and Fenrir flew from Harry's mangled body. Without waiting for Fenrir to recover, he began firing every volatile spell he knew. When he was close enough to get to harry he wrapped him in his arms and apparated onto the doorstep of Grimauld manor.

"MOLLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed he was shaking tears were streaming down his face as he looked over his godson.

His face was swollen; his eyes were almost shut, and bruising over. He lifted Harry's shirt over his head careful not to hurt him further.

Molly opened the door that moment and gasped "Harry?"

"Pomfrey, Mcgonagall, Lupin, and whoever else might be useful, NOW!!"

"Sirius, Sirius?" Harry murmured, trying to open his eyes.

"It's all right harry, everything's going to be alright." Sirius gripped Harry and pulled his body onto his chest and carried him into the house.

"Sirius, is it really you? I thought it was you in the forest, it wasn't you, Sirius please be real! Please let it be you!" Harry started to sob

Sirius shushed him "harry its really me, am going to take care of you now, am so sorry harry, I'll never let anything bad happen to you again." Sirius didn't even try to control his sobs or the tears that dropped on to Harry's beaten face.

"I was so scared." Sirius began to rock harry trying to sooth him and himself as loud 'pops' sounded all around them, signaling the arrival of the people he called for.

"Oh my god!" Pomfrey whispered "to a bed! Get him to a bed!" she waved her wand and levitated him from Sirius's arms (the man hesitated in letting him go) and up the stairs and into the closest room she could find, as the others followed her

"What happened, Sirius?" Mcgonagall asked clearly shaken.

The door opened, in walked Snape and Lupin as Sirius said, "Fenrir bit him" the room gasped.

"All death eaters have a strict rule to capture and not to harm harry. Fenrir did this? He turned harry?" Snape asked

"No, he can't be!" Lupin shook his head in disbelief

"HE IS!" Sirius barked

"Calm yourself, Sirius! Tell us how Fenrir got past the wards and why in Merlin's name would Fenrir put the boy in such a state!" it was painfully obvious Mcgonagall was struggling to understand, and stay in control of her emotions.

"No, not Fenrir, the Dursley's"

"The Dursley's, you can be serious? They would do no such thing. Harry's waited on hand and foot!" Snape erupted.

Lupin didn't wait for Sirius to explode. He himself had Snape pressed against the wall snarling at him in a matter of seconds. "If only you knew what the boy went through growing up their."

"He's right Severus. Harry's had an upbringing closer to yours, then anyone in this room." Mcgonagall said sadly.

Snape paled, it was obvious that either Dumbledore had been telling her about him, or he had kept some sort of record and she had found it. "h-he, he never corrected me when I said anything. I assumed he was well taken care for, Merlin I swear I didn't know!" Lupin removed his grip from Snape's collar roughly.

Lupin pulled out his wand (making Snape fidget) and pulled his scarf from his neck and transfigured it into a large luxurious blanket, draping it of Sirius shoulders, covering his exposed body.

Sirius tried to tell the nights story and could barely be understood as he was recounting what had happened While Pomfrey cast the charms and spells Harry had needed in the background. They had so much trouble understanding the man, that Mcgonagall insisted on pulling his memories from him and watch them in a pensive.

Hours later; Pomfrey had all of Harry's cuts and bruises healed. As for the cracked ribs and blood loss, Pomfrey gave him potions to fix those but would take a few nights, if the lycanthropy didn't heal him first.

"I've done all that I could have done. The rest will simply need a few nights of rest to let the potions take effect. I've never seen such extensive damage like that before"

"Yes Pomfrey, from what I've accounted from Sirius it seems as though we have harry still with us only due to Fenrir." Mcgonagall sighed

"what I don't understand is why, and why was he doing such an atrocious act towards Harry especially when he was unconscious.

Sirius growled.

"Sirius, as much as I don't like it, it appears as though Fenrir has recognized harry as his mate. You seen what he had been doing when you found him, did you not." Lupin said

"What, molesting him? I'll kill him!"

"You're wrong, he was doing no such thing, Fenrir was scenting him" Lupin looked tired and every year he was plus more. "It's true, I can smell him all over harry." Lupin rubbed Sirius's arm in an attempt to calm and reassure him.

"I know, I can smell him on Harry too, but, but I won't allow harry anywhere near him!"

"None of us will!" Lupin snarled "that man, no! not even a man, a thing; I hate him more than Voldemort" Sirius returned the gentle rubbing of limbs trying to return the comfort.

"Pomfrey, can I move harry without hurting him?" Sirius asked.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it but it can be done if it's done carefully, why?"

"I am going to give Harry a bath, that's why!"

"You will do no such thing! I will cast a few cleaning spells as soon as I recover from treating Harry's more serious injuries"

"You know as well as I do that werewolves are imperious to magic and a werewolf scent is protected from such magic. And besides you have no say in what I do with my godson! You already said it wouldn't hurt him so am giving him a bath"

Pomfrey began to look outraged, at being told she had nothing to do with harry but stopped at the shake of McGonagall's head.

"Lupin, go draw a bath, and I'll get Harry".

Lupin ran out the room to prepare the water. And Sirius followed him out, Harry in arms.

The bathroom was large with a huge tub that Lupin had filled generously with hot and scented water. Once the 3 were in, Lupin locked the door behind them and help Sirius undress Harry. Sirius was about to put Harry in the tub when Lupin pulled the draped blanket off of Sirius and motioned for him to get in with harry.

"you can hold him while I help the both of you wash." Lupin explained and Sirius just nodded getting into the tub while holding Harry's still body against his.

(a/n: this scene is by no means meant to be sexual in any shape or form. I intend it to be nurturing, in a canine touch sort of way, parental even!)

10 minutes passed as Sirius just lay there watching Lupin wash his godson, paying extra attention to Harry's leg where that beast had rubbed his fluids.

"Lupin, what are we going to do?" Sirius said, holding back a sob.

"Were going to continue supporting him, loving him, and being there for him. About Greyback, I don't know. When he changed me he didn't stay around to teach me werewolf ways. I have no idea how mating between us work I know there is a dominate, and a submissive, I know Fenrir is an Alpha, but when Harry comes into play, I just don't know."

"let's keep Fenrir away from Harry!"

"How Sirius, We can't be with him at all times".

"I know McGonagall offered you your old job back, take it. I'll go along as your pet, or Harry's pet. I am sure McGonagall will allow it!"

"okay Sirius we can go to Hogwarts, if, an only if Harry agrees to it!"

"Thank you Lupin, I know he will!" Sirius began to cry again

Lupin leaned forward and kissed Sirius on the lips trying to put all of his reassurance, worry, fears, love, devotion, and hope into the kiss he could. "It will be okay Sirius, he won't be alone in this like I was, he has you, and me."

Sirius nodded, grabbing Lupin's hand squeezing, and with the other pulling Harry tighter against his chest. "thank you"

After a few more minutes of soaking in the warmth of, the comfort of his lover, and the safety of his godson, Lupin helped Sirius with Getting Harry out of the tub, both of them dressed, and up into the master suit of the house.

Sirius was exhausted from crying, and his head was pounding. Lupin assured him harry was safe where he lay, and to go get something to eat and get to bed. Tomorrow night was the first night of the full moon, and harry was going to need both of them in top shape.

Sirius obliged. He walked down with Lupin and came to a frantic Molly, her face was tear streaked, and her eyes were bloodshot. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Physically he will be. I don't know about the rest" Lupin said and molly sobbed

"y-you must both be starving let me get you something" they were about to tell her they could help themselves and for her to get some rest, but she cut them off and explained she needed to do this. They didn't argue, they knew she loved harry just as much as either of them did.

When Sirius walked into the kitchen he was appalled to see Mundungas Fletcher reclined in his chair with his feet propped up on the table, counting a stack of galleons out in front of him.

"You son of a bitch, What are you doing here?" the sight of the man had Sirius's blood boiling with rage.

"Oh hey Sirius, how goes it? I tell yea, ye should consider investing in blast ended skrewt fights! Made a fortune tonight I did! You okay there y'look a lil upset!" he laughed "lady trouble? For a price I could-" he didn't get to finish

"CRUCIO!" Sirius shouted! The dam of tears was brought back gushing along side of his cheeks as Lupin stood behind Sirius with his face pressed into his shoulders while molly looked on in horror as Mundungas screamed and writhed about.

"EXPILLAIRMESS" Mcgonagall shouted and the wand went flying while Mundungas went still, panting.

"t-t-the man is mad e is! Attacked for no reason and with an unforgivable no less! Have him locked up he aint safe he aint." Mundungas choked out cowering behind the table.

"That's enough!"

"But Mcgonagall, you have to do something"

"Yes I do, due to your carelessness shown on your shift, Harry's life has been irrevocably changed, and could very well have ended!" Mundungas still shaking due to the curse paled and began to speak but before he could Mcgonagall continued "I not only think that Sirius was justified doing what he did to you, I feel as though I must add to the punishment."

Mundungas paled even further "w-what are you g-going t-to d-do?"

"As of this moment on, I am retracting the protection given to you from those you crossed in your shady deals and I am removing you from the order, and all your memories of having belonged to it!"

"You wouldn't!" Mundungas was now shaking violently, nothing to do with sore muscles from an unforgivable.

Mcgonagall simply lifted his wand "obliterate!" and Mundungas's world went dark.

Molly Made a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and muffins in every flavor you could think of. Unfortunately nobody had any appetite to enjoy it with.

"Tomorrow is the full moon." Snape whispered.

"we know" Sirius replied, gripping Lupin's hand.

"I'll bring you enough potion to get you both through this month tomorrow afternoon."

They only nodded that they heard, to emotionally drained too question why Snape was being so nice, resuming making the potion, having stopped after Dumbledore's death.

After breakfast that no one could manage more than a few bites. Sirius went and curled up behind Harry on the bed, and Lupin doing the same behind Sirius. They fell asleep instantly.

"I think before we left it would be wise if the 4 of us should take a vow not to tell anyone what has happened here tonight." Mcgonagall said indicating Snape, Pomfrey, Molly and herself.

"Not even Ron, or my husband?" Molly asked.

"Am sure Harry will tell them when he's ready, but that is precisely the point. No one should know until he is ready."

Without any further questions, Mcgonagall pulled out her wand and the vows were said.

Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape went back to Hogwarts Snape taking Mundungas with him to drop him off in diagon alley and Molly went back to the burrow leaving the 3 canines alone to sleep.

*************

A/N also, I know Sirius in this chapter is kinda emotional and seems like remus is kind of the top dog in the relationship (excuse my pun) however he's not wouldn't you all be vulnerable after an attack on your kid!!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh lol!!!

Okay people am stopping here, I was going to stop it in about 6 more paragraphs BUT it would have been a huge cliffy. Stopping it here will allow me to add in another unexpected chapter next time. It will be a short one however!!! I probably will get that one out tomorrow or the next day

Ive decided from now on any of my stories with less then 5 reviews will be dropped since they seem to be lacking something worth input. I KNOW THE STORY PEOPLES ITS ALL IN MY HEAD, I ONLY WRITE TO SHARE THE IDEA WITH YOU ALL!!!

**0-5 REVIEWS = STORY DROPPED**

**6-10 REVIEWS = STORY CONTINUED**

**11=19 REVIEWS = STORY UPDATE EXPIDITED **

**20++ REVIEWS = NEXT DAY UPDATE!!!!!**

Having trouble what to say in a review? Tell me what you think, be honest. Like it or hate it. Give me your suggestions (like should this be what I planned a drarry fic or a frarry fic). Praise me, flame me. Whatever I love it all and eat reviews up.


	3. Moonlit Stroll

Chapter 3: taking a moonlit stroll…

Disclaimer: nope still don't own Harry, Draco, or any of the characters, and I don't own the fandom either. If I did I wouldn't have ended so sloppily lol.

Warning: none really this chapter…… be careful though on upcoming chapters mwhahahha

**A/N's:**

**PEOPLE THIS IS NOT MY FIRST FICTION ACCOUNT AND AM TIRED OF GETTING NO RECOGNITION!!!!! ITS UPSETING RIGHTING A 30,000 WORD STORY AND GET A TOTAL OF 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I ASK FOR 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER PURELY FOR THE SAKE OF WONDERING WHETHER IT'S WORTH CONTINUING SO IF ITS NOT I CAN REVISE MY PLOT OR PUT MY TIME INTO OTHER PROJECTS THAT ARE WORTH IT. HAS ANYONE NOTICED I DIDN'T PUT A TIMEFRAME ON WHEN I EXPECT THE REVIEWS BY? SO IF IT HONESTLY TAKES TOO MUCH TIME FOR YOU TO TYPE 'CONTINUE', 'I LIKE', 'IT SUCKS', 'ETC' THEN DON'T!!!!!!!!! LEAVE IT TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW AND IF THE 'OBLIGATION' AS ONE REVIEWER PUTS IT IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE THEN PLEASE BY ALL MEANS FIND ANOTHER FANFICTION TO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5 REVIEWS AND THAT'S IT, I PUT THE REST IN FOR INCENTIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

AND EVERYONE SHOULD POINT AND LAUGH AT ME! I TRULY THOUGHT THAT LUPIN WAS REMUS' FIRST NAME!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA LOL WHEN I SAY IT OUT LOUD IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE THOUGH….OKAY, STOP LAUGHING!

Lol I SWEAR I copied the spelling of those spells from a website! So I thought I was being good by doing my research. Who was I to know I went to a shady site….. grimauld place was my mistake,…. I promise I will fix those this chapter!

as for grammar and other errors am still planning on revising this once it is done. In the revised version you will be happy to see little to no errors with probably 10,000+ words in added content. The authors notes will not be the same as in this version, they will consist of my intentions of each chapter and what I was trying to relay to all of you. So I ask of you to stick with this for a while, ill even work a little harder to make sure the spellings are right!

Remus' name will be corrected as well! Along with Sirius' mood, also their relationship will develop.

Sorry but I don't do 3somes, I don't like my boys to share, and I don't like rape. So this will be drarry fic! I think I like werewolf fics instead of Fenrir/harry fics? I don't know but this will be how I planned, but relax! Fenrir will be a major character in this later on! He's going to start all kinds of problems for Harry and company!

Oh and I never really intended for this to take on such an angst tone, it was planned to be a comedy but I just can't seem for it to go that way. So I guess it will stay angst but it will lighten up in a few chapters with some humor in it!

Thank everyone for the reviews and I do mean EVERYONE!! THANK YOU ALL!! I wasn't really expecting more then the minimum of 5 sooooooooooooo as promised here is next chapter next day!!! Is that a good incentive for reviews?

************

Chapter 3 awakening

At about 2 o'clock the next day, Remus and Sirius were still residing in the room with Harry. He had yet to wake up and wouldn't keep the wolfsbane down that Snape had brought over this morning. Occasionally Sirius or Remus would wipe the sweat off of Harry's feverish brow.

Molly had returned so that she could fix dinner for them (even though Remus insisted that Harry was not going to be hungry under the influence of wolfsbane.) and breakfast when they woke up. Pomfrey was on hand as well to see if she could be of any assistance, unfortunately her training was to heal wizards, not werewolves.

Mcgonagall remained at Hogwarts, and held an order meeting in her office to try and track down Fenrir and start the process of prosecuting the Dursley's.

The sun was beginning to set and Sirius was about to call for Pomfrey when harry started to stir.

Harry started tossing and turning, whimpering.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Remus asked starting to feel the change himself. "Harry I know it hurts tonight will be the worst. I promise Harry, but you need to take this" Remus put the vial to Harry's lips

"It hurts!" harry screamed and shook his head, knocking the vial from Remus' hands and spilling it on the bed next to harry.

"Now what are we going to do now?" Remus asked.

"Well back at school you never had wolfsbane, ill just help him by changing into my animingus. You'll be here too." Sirius said not upset by incident at all.

"but-" remus started.

"But nothing, you never did anything wrong at school without that stupid potion, with the exception of scaring Snivilious and that was my fault. I know you want to be cured of your lycanthropy but it's not going to happen anytime soon, the only thing that potion does is make you sick! To be honest am glad Harry's not taking it this turning, it will be hard enough on him without weakening his body in the process. Oh, and while we're on the subject, you should stop taking it as well. You were a lot more fun before you started using that stuff, locking yourself in a room, and whimpering all night!" serious explained.

Remus didn't say anything but Sirius could tell he wasn't happy. But before they could think anything more about it, Remus dropped to the ground and groaned in pain as the last sliver of the sun slipped below the horizon.

Sirius was torn between comforting his writhing lover, or his now convulsing godson. Sirius was holding harry down Harry's eyes split open looked into the face of his godfather and went rigid.

"Harry, can you hear me? It's Sirius. Everything is going to be alright Harry. Don't hold back, just relax and…

Before Sirius could finish he was thrown back against the wall, he could hear Remus whimper. He looked up, shook his head to clear the white spots in his vision, and gasped at what he saw. Harry's magic was visible and pulsing with energy and life. The air in the room grew thick, and began to ripple. The magic pulsed lightly at first, then picked up strength deafening the room in its powerful hum. Then as if the air was ripped in half a loud crack resounded in the room, leaving a spot of distorted space where harry had once been.

Harry had broken through grimauld apparition wards. Wards that had went generations back, strengthened by all most all of the members of the order, and Dumbledore himself, wards that were only rivaled by Hogwarts. Harry had broken through.

*********

Harry's pov

The pain filled everything that was Harry. His muscles tightened to the point of snapping, his bones creaked and popped under the pressure they were under. He was on fire, the heat burning away the remains of his sanity. He was going crazy from the spasms his body was undergoing. Did he hear voices? He did but it was odd, not a voice at all, but sounds, not entirely foreign but he had never understood the language before. It was a voice demanding and comforting at the same time. It was soft howls, yips, whimpers, and snarls in the back of his mind urging him to let go, to accept the change, to o allow the presence in. He took a deep breath in trying to get a control over the pain taking control of his body, and clear his head of the panting voice telling him things he didn't quite understand.

The howl rang out furious Harry was ignoring it, and the most painful spasm yet clenched at Harry's body and he wrenched his eyes open.

There in front of him was Sirius, but was it Sirius? Last time he thought that, Fenrir had him pinned down and sunk his teeth into his flesh and chomped on his bones.

He had to get out, an overwhelming sense of pain being shot through his body like lightning, the claustrophobia from the closed in space, and fear of the man in front of him urged him outside, out into the open. He wanted trees, fresh air, prey, wide open space, he wanted the forest. So he pulled his magic from the depths of himself, threw the danger in front of him out of the way, and envisioned a clearing in the midst of miles and miles of trees. He wanted to go to the closest forest he could find. He tried to go their but something was keeping him in place; he began to rock his magic back and forth on the invisible barrier. It wouldn't budge, so he began to pound his energy against it and now the wall began to waiver but still didn't allow him through. So he gathered more energy from deep within himself and pushed with all his might at the barrier clearly focusing on the spot he envisioned, and then felt the familiar pull of his energy squeezing him into what felt like a tube, a moment of darkness enveloped him, then he was forcefully pushed out of the tight tube into his clearing of trees he pictured so clearly.

The sky was darkening now and harry could just barely make out the glow of the moon through the thick growth of trees. The pain had intensified again, the howls in the back of his mind became insistent, and the whimpering, snarling and growling was being added to the accelerando. Harry could feel the beat of his heart pounding to escape his chest, and the flood of sound his sensitive ears were experiencing. The color from his eyes was fading into grey. Patches of hair were forming on Harry's arms. Yet in Harry's confused and power filled state he rejected the wolf inside of him and pushed the change away by willing the hair to return underneath his skin, his vision to return to normal, the sounds and smells assaulting his ears and nose to fade and return to his normal level of sensitivity.

Harry was scared but thought he was successful holding the animal back as he gazed up at the moon fully in human skin, mind, and senses. Then, the pain returned ten times the amount it had been previously back in where ever he had been, he collapsed to the ground and screamed his pain into the warm summer night air. The howls inside his head were being bounced back and forth against his skull beating at his brain, begging to be let out, to be free. Harry's body ached and the fire was back, with it a whole new unmanageable level of heat. Harry's bones trembled, cracked, and reformed into unrecognizable shapes, then trembled, cracked, and righted themselves into their original forms. The howls were getting louder, and louder to the point he could no longer hear his own screaming.

Then Harry came to a point where he lost all his energy to fight. So he stopped. He stopped yelling, he stopped his magic from restraining it, and he stopped fighting. He closed his eyes, and in a twinge of pain, not even close to the level he had been experiencing. It came as a relief to be honest. He opened his eyes, and his world was grey. The moon was high over head, and harry felt relief. He stretched his limbs out in front of him and was shocked to see paws on the end of them. Harry jumped up and fell on his face, unused to the idea of using his new body. He tried to groan but a whimper came out instead.

Wanting to take it slow, Harry pushed up on his front legs, then his hind. He stood in place for several minutes trying to get a control on his balance. He took a tentative first step and stumbled a bit but didn't fall. Encouraged to try again, he took another with more success. Soon he was walking around the clearing, exploring his surrounding, confident he wouldn't fall.

It was a strange feeling. He could smell the trees, the dirt they grew in, the animals in the trees and around them, as he could also smell animals that had been there before, not currently, but recently. It was all very confusing for a moment. Soon however though, when Harry got whiff of a particular scent, it brought on sounds and images, and the same would happened when Harry caught a glimpse of a running rabbit in the distance or heard the flick of a bug he would match the smell from a scent nearby and track it down soon he had made a game of it, until he had caught 3 large rabbits and made them dinner, and harry got bored. So harry began to explore again.

Soon he came to a glimmering pool of light. Harry recognized it to be a lake.

Harry trotted to the moon lit body of water and bent down to take a look at himself in his reflection.

He was a large wolf, black it seemed although he wasn't sure with his new vision. It could have been a dark brown. He had a white spot on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning. Figures.

He couldn't wait to show Remus and Sirius. They would let him run with them on full moons now! Strange, it seemed as though he had all his original thoughts with him. There was of course a low howl in the back of his head telling him to eat, run, play, and have fun. He just assumed the reason why Remus took wolfsbane was to keep his mind right. Maybe they did give him wolfsbane? Maybe that's why he had remained himself. Well he wasn't himself to say, besides the urge to do what he wanted. His thoughts weren't overloaded with Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Cedric. He felt liberated, completely free of obligation to murder Voldemort, and free of guilt from the murders of Dumbledore and Cedric.

Harry heard a crack from behind him and he turned and focused on the spot, crouched real low. Out came a big black dog.

*************

The door flew open to reveal an upset Pomfrey and Mcgonagall "what the hell is going on in here, why was the door locked"?

"H-harry, he broke the wards. Apparated out, just gone here than not. Serious babbled impressed with Harry's display of power.

"He what, Well let's go find him! I'll go contact the ministry!"

"No I'll go find him he's close by, I can hear him" Sirius said "am going on foot on the chance apparating might scare him. Unfortunately that's a few hours at least."

"You can't Sirius; he's not in the right state of mind without the wolfsbane." Mcgonagall paced

"With or without that dreadful potion am leaving, take care of Remus." Sirius said before shifting to the big black dog, and bolting out of the room while Mcgonagall yelled after him.

Once outside the manor, black ran towards the sounds of Harry's screams.

*****************

Remus was in terrible pain, completely debilitated from use of wolfsbane. 'Maybe Sirius is right; I should stop using wolfsbane potion.' Regardless of the lethargy he currently faced, he was going to help his mate and his cub.

So despite McGonagall's and Pomfrey's protests, Remus made his way outside and followed the path Sirius made, at a much slower pace.

******

Sirius was just about to take a break when he heard the splashing of water, and the growls of a canine. He cautiously made his way over to the noise trying to be careful of making any himself. He wanted to get a look at the noise's maker before it got a look at him to make sure it was harry. Unfortunately a stick cracked underneath his foot alerting the unknown dog or wolf to his presence, putting it on alert. There was no getting around it now, he had to show himself and hope for the best.

He carefully made his way out from behind a tree and sure enough it was Harry, larger than life, covered in dark black fur (with a white streak of lighting on his head), and glowing green eyes. He found Harry! Now all that was left was the hope that Harry didn't reject him in this form. Sirius lowered his eyes, and tilted his head exposing his neck.

******************

A big black dog came from behind the cover of a tree and Harry instinctively pulled his lip back in a warning snarl. He took several steps back to cautiously survey the intruder. He didn't make any threatening gestures, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. What the large dog did next made Harry happy, and extremely satisfied. He submitted.

Cautiously, Harry made his way over to the unknown dog and sniffed at his neck. He knew instantly who it was, and was extremely grateful for him being here. Harry wasn't aware his tail had started to wag as he began to lick at Sirius' face and bounce in place, and he wasn't aware that too Sirius, his behavior looked like that of a puppy.

Harry excitedly pulled at Sirius' skin with his teeth to show him the area he had found and all the things he could do now as a wolf. Harry was most excited he had someone he could play with, and play they did. Harry had Sirius running after him, through the forest dodging trees, and Harry's favorite was rolling around wrestling with Sirius. All was going good for the hour or so they played until they heard the tell-tale signs of someone approaching. Both Sirius and Harry froze, they both tensed and Harry reared up in front of Sirius motioning for him to get back

'Now this was interesting. Except for seeing each other at the beginning of their little reunion an hour ago, harry had shown nothing but submissive characteristics, now Harry was acting just like pack leader.' Sirius let Harry guide him anxious to see how this development panned out.

Out from the trees came an almost dragging grey wolf, Sirius instantly recognized him as Remus, but Harry snapped at him when he tried to run towards the weakened wolf. Sirius backed off hoping he wouldn't have to interfere.

At the snapping jaw of Harry, Remus instantly bared his neck and waited for Harry to come and sniff him. When he did Harry was once again overjoyed at the fact of having a new playmate. Unfortunately though, getting here from the manor took the last of Remus' strength. He lay down, and rested his head on his paws. Harry tried to nudge him to get up and play, but at the lack of response it was obvious something was wrong.

As Harry contemplated what it could be, Sirius came over and lay by Remus so their sides were touching. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus nudged and licked each other. Feeling slightly upset at the loss of his playmates, harry joined them on the earth next to them, he was glad when he felt Sirius nudge him closer.

They all fell asleep reveling in each other's closeness.

*******************

So what do you all think? Do you like? Read and review please.

I've put in a few hints of what Harry's canine status is but didn't say outright if he is sub/dom!

Next chapter will probably have a lot of skipping over the summer stuff until we get to the start of the school year. You will be hearing about Ron and Hermione next chapter but probably won't be seeing them until chapter 5 maybe 6 if plans change. Also I will be introducing Draco to this story next chapter although no lover love interest will be happening for a few chapters down the road…… we'll defiantly be hearing about Fenrir as well next chapter although we won't be seeing him for a few chapters as well. That's all the information you guys get for now!!!

I START WRITING AGAIN AFTER 5 REVIEWS! However am not putting an incentive in today cause all though I will be writing tomorrow and the next day, I have to work so I may update as early as tomorrow (depending on the amount of reviews, as reviews make me feel obligated to update faster) and as late as on Monday evening!


	4. apologies and updates

Hello everybody and thank you for still being here after all this time!

First off I would just like to apologize for the rude author's notes. I had a few comments and PMs stating my story was awful, I suck, I should kill myself, and a few others along those lines. I should have replied personally to them, or not at all. I should not have put a general message within the story.

Secondly I would like to apologize for the long gap in updating. This story is not abandoned, I simply fell into nursing school, and had to commit all my time towards school.

Now onto story updates…. Unfortunately my laptop hard drive was damaged and I lost a ton of information along with several chapter updates, and due to my long absence from writing, i only remember the heart of the chapters and will have to rewrite each one.

Fortunately I am refreshed and ready to commit to getting updates out quickly and regularly to complete these stories. I am also looking for beta to make the stories more reader friendly (if you know anyone interested...).

The plan: this week I plan to get familiar with all my stories again and make a story plan for each and every one of my stories. Hopefully I can get a beta, and hopefully I can have a satisfying chapter out by the end of the week.

From now on author's notes will be simply thoughts on what I attempted to portray, how I felt about the chapter, and other story related notes.

Also I have several other story ideas that I would like to start writing. Be assured however, that I do plan to finish my remaining stories in a timely manner with regular updates (I'm thinking either weekly or biweekly) so I hope you look forward to those as well

well that is all for now I'll see you all in a week or two most likely a week. Again thank you all for sticking with me until now I hope I make it worth your while


End file.
